Stroke occurs when blood supply to some part of the brain is compromised and can lead to focal motor, language, and general functional deficits important for activities of daily life. Recovery after deficits in stroke patients is linked to bran plasticity changes occurring over time. There is evidence that these plasticity changes can be adaptive as well as maladaptive towards functional recovery and rehabilitation aimed at facilitating adaptive networks and suppressing maladaptive networks may hasten stroke recovery1-7. One way to characterize plasticity changes over time is by utilizing fMRI methods in adults who have suffered an insult (e.g., stroke) resulting in damage to an area typically associated with a specific language or motor function. Studies have shown that these patients show recovery through brain reorganization changes over time where a network of areas are recruited while performing the language or motor function1-7. There are a number of novel stroke rehabilitation treatments aimed at improving recovery. Yet no set guidelines exist on how to utilize these treatments. There is an important need to develop a set of prognostic predictors to make decisions about which patients are appropriate for which treatment, identify a time window that best predicts stroke recovery and therefore ideal for intervention, as well as characterize adaptive and maladaptive brain plasticity changes in order to facilitate faster and more effective rehabilitation. This proposal has three aims: 1) Identify prognostic predictors of stroke recovery, 2) Identify a time window which best predicts stroke recovery, and 3) Identify adaptive and maladaptive brain plasticity changes involved in stroke recovery. Stroke patients will undergo through neuroimaging and behavioral testing at the acute, subacute and chronic stages. Neuroimaging measures (e.g., fMRI activation) along with clinical measures will be utilized to predict behavior. It is hypothesized that neuroimaging along with clinical measures will predict motor, language, and general functional stroke recovery more accurately than either measure. It is also hypothesized a subacute time window would best predict stroke recovery, given that the most robust plasticity changes occur at this time window. It is hypothesized that that brain plasticity changes assessed by brain measures over time will predict behavioral performance changes over time, characterizing adaptive and maladaptive plasticity networks essential for motor, language, and general functional stroke recovery. Overall this would lead to better prognostic prediction of recovery in stroke patients, identify a critical time window for intervention, identify adaptive and maladaptive networks involved in reorganization. Subsequently this would allow us to provide individualized treatments based on the prognostics, allow us to intervene at a particular time window for optimal effect, and expand the potential for a range of rehabilitation strategies aimed at facilitating adaptive and suppressing maladaptive networks hastening and maximizing functional recovery.